


The Reason

by anisstaranise



Series: From My Heart Flown: Collection of Drabbles [20]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anisstaranise/pseuds/anisstaranise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets of Sebastian and Blaine's life together from Sebastian's perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reason

**Author's Note:**

> I recently went to **Backstreet Boys** 's "In A World Like This" tour. Although this song isn't my favourite, this drabble formed in my mind when the boys performed **[Love Somebody](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4dTGEbI3Gxo) ** and I just had to write it. Lyrics used are from the same song.
> 
> Thank you to **Dowa** for talking football with me.

Sebastian looked down at Blaine, peacefully snuggled in the nook of his shoulder, his boyfriend’s breathing steady, body heaving gently with slumber. An intense happiness bloomed in his chest, warming every crevice of his being as his heart throbbed with so much affection for the man next to him.

They had spent the earlier portion of the night celebrating their first anniversary together tossing under the sheets with Sebastian worshipping every inch of Blaine, imprinting his love for the man with every kiss, every touch, every thrust.

From time to time, Sebastian still had to convince himself that this- his relationship with Blaine, was indeed real. Blaine was the kindest, funniest, most charming and compassionate person he ever had the pleasure of knowing and it still baffled him that Blaine saw fit to love someone who was flawed and, for most of his life, Sebastian considered himself emotionally crippled.

“I’m the luckiest man alive,” Sebastian whispered into the night as Blaine laid fast asleep, safe and content in his arms.

_You’re the reason why I never want to sleep at night,  
‘Cause nothing I could dream is better than you by my side._

\---

 

Blaine was fashion savvy, always opting for the most put together attire even if it was just a trip to buy groceries down the street. The array of dinner jackets and bowties filled their shared closet to the brim, reducing Sebastian’s space to a sliver in the corner of the wardrobe and _one_ drawer for socks and underwear.

Blaine was devastatingly handsome, a beauty that matched the heart within and rivalled by none. Every look that Blaine pulled off, Sebastian adored.

But the look that Sebastian loved the most was when Blaine strutted around the house in a plain white t-shirt and a pair of purple jeans, its fabric worn and faded from years of being Blaine’s favourite, going about their Sunday morning chores. So attractive, so unbelievably sexy.

Sebastian would often creep into the living room whenever he heard his boyfriend switch on the vacuum cleaner to embark on a mission that would leave their home spotless. He would lean against the door frame and take in the sight of Blaine sashaying left and right, the push and pull of the vacuum nozzle keeping time with hips swaying to the beat of whatever music was flowing through the earbuds his boyfriend had plugged in.

Sebastian swore that he fell in love with Blaine more each time.

_And the way that you look in those purple jeans,  
It’s still the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen._

\---

 

Sebastian was extremely passionate about football- no, not _soccer_ \- football. Growing up with his mother in various parts of France, Sebastian lived and breathed the UEFA league, or more accurately, just one team in particular: Paris-Saint Germain.

Even after moving to the United States when he was a teenager, Sebastian would find a way to watch a Paris-Saint Germain match live, school and time zones be damned.

When they first started dating, Sebastian worried that his love for football would be a peeve for Blaine (the way it was for everyone else before Blaine) because, quite frankly, he could get a tad bit carried away when watching a match (he would yell profanities at the television when the referee granted an undeserving penalty kick to the opposing team, or he would shut down and wallow for an hour or two whenever Paris-Saint Germain lost), but after their first game night together, Sebastian was awed by how patient and supportive his boyfriend was about it all. It was even more amazing that Blaine had made short notes about football rules (what _exactly_ was an off-side) and later researched it so they could have something to talk about during half time.

Since then, they had spent countless game nights together, and just when Sebastian thought he couldn’t fall for Blaine more, his boyfriend showed up one night wearing a Paris-Saint Germain jersey during the UEFA Champions League final, the **10** and **Ibrahimovic** boldly emblazoned on the back, knowing well that the man was a player Sebastian admired the most.

_When the game’s on, you wear the jersey of my favourite team,_  
I yell at the TV, Knock over your beer,  
You’re not even mad at me.

\---

 

Sebastian sat in their favourite Italian restaurant, at the table where they had their first date- waiting. As he waited, he went through the entire speech he had penned in his head repeatedly, making sure he worded everything perfectly, leaving nothing unsaid.

The moment Blaine walked through the door and sat in front of him, with his gorgeously bouncy curls parted attractively to one side, hazel eyes shining with affection and a dazzling smile curled on those luscious lips, Sebastian forgot the speech- and how to breathe. That was just how breathtaking Blaine was, and how much love exuded from his heart for this man.

Wordlessly, Sebastian slid the plain tungsten band across the table, leaving it there with the palpable question along with it.

_I love you.  
I want nothing more than to spend my life with you._

No words were needed- no long-winded speeches, no grand exclamations- because it all boiled down to the love resonating effortlessly between them, from the very beginning.

Breathlessly, Blaine reached for the ring and twirled it lovingly between his thumb and forefinger. Those hazel eyes held Sebastian’s gaze as Blaine slipped the ring on, a resonant _Yes_ reverberating with the gesture.

_You’re the reason why cavemen drew on the walls,  
The reason why after every summer we fall._

_\---_ END

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Comments welcomed.


End file.
